Kirby's night at Freddy's
12:00pm Kirby was sleeping and then he woke up in this pizzeria and then he heard the phone ring ' Kirby: Poyo? '''The message then started to play on the phone ' Phone Guy: Hello! Welcome to your first night at the job at the Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Now i gotta worn you about the animatronics here do rome around at night and can well............ lets just say end this for you- Kirby: Poyo? Phone Guy: -but i wish you luck and don't roam around because it will make it easier for them to get you. But if they do come there is a Freddy helmet that can fool most of them so they can go away and also you have a flashlight as well. I know there's more but i gotta go bye good luck! '''The message then finished and kirby was looking around but he did get out of his chair and then started to roam around the pizzeria curiously. Kirby's night at Freddy's 1:00am Kirby was in the main room and saw Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. Kirby looked at them for a few seconds and then walked away but when he did Toy Chica watched him walk away. Kirby then walked up to Balloon Boy and was walking around him curiously then he saw Balloon Boys head turn to him ''' Balloon Boy: Hello. Kirby: Hi! '''Balloon Boy then started to walk around Kirby curiously but then the 3 time Ballon Boy went around him he saw Toy Chica coming. Kirby: Poyo? Kirby then turned around and saw Toy Chica with Balloon Boy beside him. ' Kirby: Poyo! '''Kirby then was smiling and was at Toy Chica's Leg hugging it. Kirby thought that Toy Chica was a friend and was going to be Kirby's as well. Toy Chica then picked up Kirby and was also looking at him curiously ' Kirby: Poyo? 'Toy Freddy then walked over to Toy Chica ' Toy Freddy: Chica, Whats going on who is that isn't that the night guard? Toy Chica: No, well maybe but he doesn't look harmful and he does not look like a Night Guard either, he might be on our side. Toy Freddy: Hmmmmmm, maybe i don't know Toy Bonnie: Hey Guys! Whats going on here Balloon Boy: We found this guy but were figuring out if he is on our side or is one of us. Toy Chica: Oh Okay. Well what should we do with him 'All the animatronics were looking at each other ' 2:00am 'Toy Chica then set Kirby down back on the ground and then see started to talk ' Toy Chica: I don't think he is one of use or the night guard ether even though he/she is not here. Toy Freddy: Correct so what should we do with him Balloon Boy: Maybe we can be his friend and show him around? Toy Bonnie: I agree. Toy Freddy: Me two Toy Chica: Me three '''Then Mangle went in to the room and went by the others Mangle: Hey guys whats going on? Balloon Boy: We stumbled across this little guy and we don't think he is a night guard or one of use. Mangle: Well he looks like he is a flesh and blood ???: But i don't trust him All the other animatronics: Huh 3:00am It was the Puppet and he picked up Kirby with one of hi arm and was holding him on the head Kirby: Poyo................ Kirby looked scared and was trying to get lose and he did and ran back to office ''' The Puppet: HEY GET BACK HERE Balloon Boy: No Stop '''The Puppet was going after Kirby and Balloon Boy was running after him and Kirby. Toy Freddy: Wait for us! The others were running after them as well ' 3:30am '''Kirby was cornered in the the 3rd Party Room and then he turned around and saw The Puppet ' The Puppet: Get over here! Ballon Boy: Stop! '''Toy Freddy then got into the room and grabbed The Puppet Toy Freddy: Leave him alone Puppet he means no harm to use The Puppet: No he must be not trusted The Puppet then got lose and then he grabbed Toy Freddy and threw him out of the room. he then turned around ' 4:00am The Puppet: Your Coming with me. '''Right before The Puppet grabbed Kirby Toy Bonnie hit him on the head with his Guitar and then he knocked him out ' Toy Bonnie: You okay '''Kirby nodded his head Toy Bonnie: Good 5:00am Kirby and the Others were then back in the main room ''' Toy Freddy: Well it was nice meeting you Kirby: Poyo! Balloon Boy: Hope you come back on your second night! '''It then was 6:00 and then Kirby opened then door out and Toy Freddy was holding it open. All: Bye! 'Kirby then went onto his warp star and left waving back at the animatronics ' Meanwhile, in Parts and Service 'The Puppet was in there and was talking ' The Puppet: So he might come on the next night so do you wanna help get rid of him ???: Yes, i will help. ???: Me Two. ???: Me Three ???: Me Four The Puppet: Good To Be Continued ' ' Category:Stories